ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Joneus
, is an Ultra featured in The Ultraman anime series. Unlike the other Ultras, he hails from Planet U40. He is also known as Ultraman Joe, and Ultraman J (standing for Joe). His human form is named Hikari Choh-ichi. History The ☆ Ultraman A being from the planet U40, Ultraman Joneus was sent to protect earth from danger. On the way, he merged with the human Hikari Choh-ichi. Ultraman Joneus was successful in protecting Earth from various monsters and aliens. After defeating the evil Ultrabeing Hellar and his army, Joneus separates from Hikari and is rewarded by becoming a normal human. Profile *'Height': 229 feet, 70 meters *'Weight': 50,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jump Height:' 100m *'Time Limit': 4 minutes *'Running Speed': N/A Body Features *'Star Symbol': Joneus' equivalent of a color timer, granted to warriors of U40. It goes from blue to yellow and the red. When red Joneus has as little as 30 thirty seconds left. *'Arms': Can produce up to one million horsepower which can be converted into physical strength. *'Ultra Armor': Like any Ultra, Joneus is immune to conventional weaponry and resistant to fire and laser. It is unknown if he weak against the cold. Techniques Ray Techniques *'Planium Beam:' The Beam attack, in one form he throws and energy ball, in the other form he shoots an energy beam. *'Locking Spark': A powerful version of the Planium Beam *'Astro Beam': A beam from his Astro Spot. *'Star Beam': A star-shaped beam from his Astro Spot. *'Boomerang Guillotine': A crescent-shaped beam slashing beam. *'Ultra Laser Shot': Energy bullets *'Ultra Spinning Flash': His body starts to spin and fires continuous energy bullets. Physical Techniques *'Ultra Body Screw': A drill attack that is done while flying. *'Ultra Punch': a basic technique, power is focused into the fist. There are numerous variations for different situations, such a flying punch at Mach 8 and the basic straight punch. *'Ultra Elbow Smash': A skill to use an elbow blow in close quarter combat. Often used to escape from hold. There is also a double elbow variation of this technique used on Hellcat. *'Ultra Kick': Similar to the Ultra Punch except the entire leg in toughened, their are variations such as the dive kick and flying kick. *'Knee Drop': After jumping 100 meters in the air, Joneus dives towards the enemy to deliver a knee strike. *'Knee Strike': A running technique where Ultraman knees his opponent. *'Ultra Swing': An opponent is thrown by a mighty force. Joneus can lift and throw opponents twice his weight. *'Ultra Rotation Throw': Similar to the Ultra Swing, Ultraman grabbs both arms and spins around using the momentum to throw his opponent. *'Ultra Rotation Throw Foot': This version has Ultraman holding the opponents legs and neck of the opponet before spinning. *'Monkey Flip': When on his back Joneus can flip his enemy backwards with his feet by raising his abdomen. *'Ultra Dropped Rock': A skill to punch the ground with all of one's might causing the opponent nearby to be sent airborne. *'Dropped Brains Reverse': Grabbs the enemy in the air and dives towards the ground causing them to land head first. *'Air Dropped Reverse': Jump into the air while holding the enemy and plunge them into the ground. *'Ultra Neck Tighten': A skill to make use of the one million horsepower and clinch the opponents neck. *'Headlock': Self-explantory. *'Ultra Attack': Run to the enemy at full speed and tackle them. *'Air Attack': Tackles the opponent at full speed while flying (Mach 8). Other Techniques *'Little Beam': Shrinks monsters. *'Ultra Stopper': Makes monster's moves stop moving for a while inside a barrier. *'Ultra Eyes': A clairvoyant ability. *'Ultra Medical Power': A ring-shaped beam. *'Super Magma': A powerful beam of planium energy and the Super Magma Energy Capsule. *'Ultra Barrier Case': Seals a monster in a energy barrier. *'Barrier Gas': Seals a monster in a barrier of gas. *'Defense': A energy barrier. *'Ultra Barrier': Another energy barrier. *'Space Mirror Barrier': Another barrier made of energy. *'Ultra Thaw': Ultraman Joneus heats up his body. *'Teleportation': Vanishes and appears in another place. *'Energy Infusion': Transfers his life energy. Planium_Ray.jpg|The Planium Ray Astro_Beam.jpg|Astro Beam imagesaa.jpg|The Planium Ray B Human Host Choichiro Hikari Transformation Choichiro removes the Beam Flasher from his belt, and then holds it to the sky where it seems to absorb energy, possibly from the sun. He then places the Flasher on his forehead and transforms into Joneus. Trivia *Of all the Ultras with a time limit on Earth like planets, Joneus has the longest time at four minutes. *The red and white Ultra was originally known simply as Ultraman to the humans but it was later learned that Joneus was his real name. *He is alternately known as Ultraman Joeneus or Jonias. *Ultraman Joneus was the first anime Ultraman show in the whole series. Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Articles still under construction Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Live action appearances Category:Anime Category:Unique Type Ultras